Screwed
by Summer Fun Kakashi
Summary: When Kakuzu and Hidan show up in our world, you would think I, of all people, would be excited... But not really, when Hidan jumps out of an alley way and knocks me unconscious and I get repeatedly whipped with Kakuzu's freaky tentacles. Maybe Jen could save me... Nope. Well, aren't I screwed? [Will bring more Akatsuki members in later. Rated T for cursing and violence!]


I was on my way to school, upturning my black hood to the now pouring rain; but being the total child I am, I leaped up and smashed my feet into the puddles as they came across my path.

It was for my own entertainment, no one ever walked with or around me.

All of my friends were on the bus.

I turned down the alley way that was a shortcut from walking down Main Street, I heard something rustling.

I paused and looked around, a slight wave of paranoia washing over me.

I quickly brushed it off, walking faster towards the other side of the path.

As soon as I stepped out, I was grasped from behind, a hand whipping over my mouth and waist, yanking my backwards.

My first instinct was to scream and flail my arms and legs, thrashing around blindly as my captor dragged me back into the alley way, slamming me up against a wall, back-first.

I got a good look at him as he had his forearm pushed against my throat, holding me up. He had dark magenta eyes, glowering at me, with silver hair plastered down on his head, perhaps from the rain but perhaps from way too much hair gel.

Right off the bat, I knew this had to be a Hidan cosplayer; a truly insane Hidan cosplayer, maybe?

My thoughts were interrupted by his dead-on voice.

"What's your name," he growled.

Slowly gulping, I decided my best bet would be to tell the truth…

But I did have a knack for lying.

Oops.

"Uh…"

"Spit it out," he shouted, shaking me slightly.

"Alice! My name is Alice," I cried, kicking my legs.

He narrowed his eyes at me.

"What the fuck is that kind of name? Foreign?"

I nodded desperately in response.

He suddenly loosened his grip, grabbing my arm.

"Well, Alice, we're going back to your house."

I whimpered, "How do you know..."

I was abruptly cut off by a blow to the back of my head.

Everything started spinning and I fell, but he caught me.

I closed my eyes and was unconscious.

_**~Later~**_

My eyes fluttered open.

I was in soaking wet clothes, on my bed in my house.

I immediately jumped up when I heard someone clear their throat.

My vision was still kind of hazy, and I rubbed my eyes to get a better look.

This time it wasn't the Hidan cosplayer… it was Kakuzu?

Instantaneously, I was on my feet, bolting for my door and booking it the hell out of there.

But, I felt something wrap around my ankle, something cold and uninviting.

I let out a terrified scream as I saw a lone tentacle wrapping up my leg, pulling me down and towards my room quickly.

There was no way these guys could be cosplayers.

I tried to grab the door frame, but was yanked even harsher than before towards Kakuzu, another tendril flying out and slamming the door shut.

Fear surged through my veins and I flailed more, screaming at the top of my lungs, hoping someone would hear me.

In my heart, I knew no one would, but it gave me a little hope.

He dragged me over to him, pulling me up and suspending my upside-down in the air.

I felt all the blood rush to my already aching head as he looked me up and down… or down and up… I'm really not too sure.

"What is my name?"

I blinked my dark brown eyes a few times in confusion.

"Your… name?"

He simply nodded in response.

I bit my lip, before quietly saying, "Kakuzu…"

"And my partner's name is?"

"Hidan…"

"And your name is?"

I struggled to think of the name I had come up with when speaking to Hidan…

"Um."

He narrowed his eyes at me, the tentacle tightening around my leg.

"Err…"

Suddenly it hit me.

"Alice! My name is Alice," I cried.

"Really," he drawled, "Because all of the papers around your house say Kelsey."

I gulped.

Shit, I never thought they'd actually look through everything!

"Kelsey is my middle name," I quickly said, my eyes darting around wildly.

He cocked his eyebrow.

"But your ID says Kelsey Anne Massacre."

I froze, biting my lip and looking at the ground like I normally did when I lied straight to someone's face and got caught.

"Well," he asked.

I shuddered slightly, whispering, "You're right…"

He grunted and flipped me right side up, setting me on my feet and wrapping the tentacle around both of my legs so I couldn't run away.

He had another tendril floating nearby for an unknown reason.

"I want you to answer me with complete honesty. Do you understand," he snarled.

I nodded quickly, "Yes…"

"Where are we?"

"Eh… My house?"

_**SNAP! **_

The tendril that was floating cracked like a whip, slicing into my side.

I gasped in pain, flinging my palm over it, blood coming out from it.

"Don't be a smart ass," he shouted, "Where are we?!"

"Earth! America, Illinois! Please—"

_**CRACK!**_

I choked on a sob as the searing pain returned, this time on my arm, blood gushing past the deep cut.

"I'm not lying," I yelled, "Look on the globe, we're in Americaaa!"

He narrowed his Christmas-colored eyes at me, an proceeded to the next question.

"Do you have any relatives living with you?"

I shook my head, "N-No…"

"Do you have any friends that would pop over unannounced?"

This time I nodded, "Mhm…"

"Their names?"

"Uhh… Jen, Li—"

_Ding dong. _

I froze, my eyes wide.

Kakuzu looked at my door, thinking about whether to get it or not…

The tentacles retreated.

"Tell them to go home, and don't give us away."

I slowly nodded, backing up and racing out of my room, down the stairs two at a time and to the door, opening it just enough for my face to stick out.

It was Jen, my absolute best friend, was standing there with a pizza.

"Jen," I croaked, tears literally falling from my eyes.

I hardened myself suddenly, pushing a bloody hand out to her.

"Get out of here. I mean it," I told her.

She blinked in confusion, then looked at my hand and gasped.

"Kels, are you okay? What's going on?"

I turned my head to look back and saw Hidan looming in the corner ominously.

I turned my head around quick, "Jen! Go! Please, you have to get out of here!"

She backed up a little bit. "9-1-1?"

I shook my head, "No. Please, it… It's too complicated. I'll be… okay…"

"Why are you bleeding," she asked, staring at the blood dripping down my arm.

I shuddered and looked back again, and saw Hidan was gone.

Instantly, I yanked open the door and jumped out, slamming it.

"Run! For fucks sake run!"

She dropped the pizza and we took off down the lawn, looking back to see the door wide open.

"Shit!"

Jen suddenly tripped, faceplanting into the cement and I halted, running back to pick her up but was shoved aside by a pale hand.

"Leave her alone," I shrieked, racing back and attempting to tackle him.

He was knocked off his balance a little bit, and Jen scampered up and away from Hidan, a terrified look upon her face.

Hidan grabbed me, slinging me easily over his shoulder and yanked Jen over, throwing her over his other shoulder.

We both screamed in unison and I grabbed madly for her hand, looking for some security in this problem.

He took us inside and to my living room and dropping us on the couch and crossing his arms over his ripped bare chest and glaring while smirking a little bit at us.

"Dumbasses… Running off like that…"

Kakuzu walked in then, tentacles shooting out and wrapping around my neck.

I groaned, trying to rip it off to no avail.

"Seems like you need a leash," he growled, pulling me over to him and slamming down another one of his tentacles on my back like a whip.

I whimpered, collapsing to my knees as he cracked it down again, this time on the balls of my feet.

I yelped, "Stooooop!"

Jen watched in horror as he did this, curling up on my couch in fear.

"Are you going to run off again," Kakuzu growled, as if he was chastising a little kid that ran across the street without looking both ways.

I shook my head quickly, "Noooo!"

Tears were gushing down my cheeks; I didn't do well with burning or cutting pains.

I could be punched in the arm just fine, but cuts were my weakness.

He looked over to Jen, who was still cowering with fear.

"Hidan, interrogate her while I finish with this one."

Hidan nodded, picking her up easily and carrying her off.

"Be h-honest," I cried after her.

I'd like to say it'd be to save her own hide, but I knew Jen.

She was an amazingly good liar.

If she seemed more trustworthy than I, I'd get hit again, most likely a lot harder than before.

After Hidan left, Kakuzu walked over to the couch and sat down, dragging me along like a disobedient dog on a leash.

I crawled over, the pain in my feet too large to actually get up and walk, and I sat down on the ground in front of him.

His eyes bored into my skull, silence shrouding the room.

I shivered in anticipation and worry as he seemed to stare right through me.

Suddenly, he said, "Come here."

He pulled on the makeshift leash and collar wrapped around my neck, pulling me almost on top of him.

I winced a little bit as he grabbed my arm, looking at the still bleeding cut on it.

With another tendril he started stitching it up.

I moaned in pain, tears prickling my eyes as he did so.

"That huuurts," I sobbed.

"Shut up. The only reason I'm doing this is because you're getting blood all over the place."

I bit my quivering lip as he finished that up.

He pushed me face down over his lap.

"Bend your legs so I can see your feet," he commanded.

Sniffling, I did as he said.

He grabbed my ankles, inspecting the relatively large, for your feet, cuts on them.

"No gauze," he said to himself, and dropped them and started pushing the back of my shirt up.

I squirmed naturally, a whine escaping my lips.

"Shut up or I'm leaving them open," he barked.

I bit my lip to stifle the cries as he started stitching the large gash on my back and the other on my side.

When he was done he pulled my shirt back down and grabbed my waist, picking me up and standing as well.

"Where is your bathroom?"

"I-It's down the hall," I stuttered.

He carried my down uncomfortably to the bathroom, stepping in and looking around before dropping me to sit on the lid of the toilet.

"Do you have gauze?"

I shook my head, "No…"

"Idiot."

"Thanks," I replied cheekily.

He glowered at me out of the corner of his eye and grabbed a wash cloth, ripping it in half and walking back over to me.

"Get up," he said, pulling on the leash thing again.

I stumbled up, grabbing the sink for balance as he sat down and pulled me back over his lap again.

"Give me your feet," he ordered.

I bent my legs again, and he grabbed my ankles and started dabbing at the cuts, washing the blood off before wrapping the cloth around them and tying them rather tight.

"Am I gonna be able to walk," I mumbled.

"Not comfortably," he replied.

A shrill scream echoed through my house and I immediately bucked up, twisting and thrashing around desperately.

"Stay down," he growled, grabbing my hair and wrenching my head down.

"What is he doing to her," I shouted, still wriggling around.

"Interrogation," he said, pulling me up to stand from my hair.

I howled in pain, grabbing his wrist, trying to get him to stop yanking so hard.

He let go and pulled on the damned leash instead, causing me to walk with him on my tip toes to keep from aggravating my feet.

He dragged me back to the living room, and simultaneously Hidan brought in Jen.

Her lip was swollen and she had blood gushing out of her mouth.

She turned her head slightly and I saw a bright purple welt on the side of her cheek.

Rage swelled inside me, and I reached for a lamp to throw before Kakuzu yanked me forward again, sitting down on my couch and shoving me on the ground in front of him.

Hidan followed suit and Jen fell to the ground, holding her head.

I saw she had blood coming out of the backside of her head and I lunged over to her, grabbing her and pulling her to lean on me.

"Jen," I whimpered, "I'm so sorry."

She rolled her eyes, "Jesus Christ, Kelsey. I'm okay."

"You're bleeding!"

"So are you," she replied, rubbing her head again.

Hidan was telling Kakuzu what Jen said, and Kakuzu nodded.

"So the stories are the same," he said quietly, looking back down at us.

"So now what to do with them…"

Jen looked up suddenly, "You can't kill us."

"Oh really," Kakuzu said, "And why not?"

"Because you need us," she said smugly.

Kakuzu was quiet as she explained.

"You have no idea where the hell you are.

We can provide knowledge, shelter, and food until you get your shit together."

They were silent for a few moments.

"She's right," Hidan grumbled, "We don't even know what the fuck this place is."

Kakuzu nodded swiftly.

"Fine. We won't kill you, but now you have to live on our terms."

"And what are your terms," Jen said breezily.

"Firstly, you're no longer allowed to leave the house without one of us. Second, you have to serve us anything we want, when we want it."

"Even sex," Hidan chirped in, and Kakuzu slammed his fist into his stomach, using a jutsu to harden it.

Hidan wheezed as the air was knocked out of him, stretching out with his eyes watering.

"Fuck you," he breathed.

"Lastly," he finished, "You have to address us with proper honorifics."

"So Hidan-sama and Kakuzu-dono," I muttered, snickering inside my head.

The leash-slash-collar around my neck tightened immediately, choking me.

"Excuse you," he snarled.

I shook my head, trying to rake the stupid thing off of me.

"So-orry," I managed to gasp, and he lightened the grip up a bit.

"You will address us both with –sama. Understood?"

We both nodded quietly.

"And if you don't abide by our terms, we can punish you however we see fit," Hidan jumped in.

A sick feeling spread in my stomach at those words, making my skin crawl.

"On a lighter note," Kakuzu murmured, "Get us food. Now."


End file.
